


The Ass Trio

by bitemyshinyredtender



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, M/M, Spitroasting, Threesome, Well it is now, if that's a thing, mild cuckolding?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitemyshinyredtender/pseuds/bitemyshinyredtender
Summary: It's literally super self explanatory I don't know what to tell ya





	The Ass Trio

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, I was horny, sue me.

“Did you just _bite_ me??”

“...no,” James answered sheepishly.

Henry scowled at him, “We invite you into our bedroom and _this_ is how you-”

“Oh for fuck’s sake would you two be quiet!” Gordon bucked his hips forward, driving his cock deeper into James, which in turn pushed James deeper into Henry. Henry gasped, and James cried out in pleasure. Gordon rolled his eyes and continued to steadily pump his cock in and out of James.

“I’ll bite you as many times as I want if it gets Sergeant Sausage to do that again,” James bit his lip and groaned, setting his own pace as he fucked Henry.

Henry rolled his eyes but said nothing, too caught up in the tingles of pleasure trailing up and down his entire body. He had guessed by the way Gordon was going to town on James’ ass that he was beginning to enjoy Henry’s idea of inviting James to join them. Henry’s thoughts were interrupted as James’ pace sharply increased, causing Henry to let out a high-pitched whine.

James enjoyed being sandwiched between the two more than he would ever willingly admit. Seeing Henry come apart below him and feeling Gordon plow into him from behind was driving his senses haywire. James was nearly drooling in pleasure. He leaned down and pressed gentle kisses along Henry’s neck and collarbone.

“Keep in mind, James,” Gordon growled, “that the man you’re currently necking is still _mine_ , you’re merely borrowing him with my supervision, so I suggest you don’t push your luck.”

James snickered, “I know, he just looked so delicious… you know how it is, don’t you?”

Gordon smirked and gripped James’ hips tighter in warning, “Oh yes, I do know. I also know how to make him scream. Would you like me to demonstrate on you?”

James had never felt such levels of fear and arousal at once. “Oh god, please,” James whined.

Gordon angled his hips a little more so the head of his cock stroked James’ prostate with each thrust, and he changed his pace from long and slow to short and quick, chuckling when James choked on his words.

Watching Gordon fuck James into nothing but a babbling, panting mess stirred something inside of Henry. He pulled James down into a fiery kiss, encouraging James to continue fucking him.

Gordon chuckled, “Let him breathe, Henry.”

James whined in disappointment when Henry obeyed Gordon and pulled away.

“Good boy,” Gordon purred, continuing to pump his hips. “James is going to need to keep his strength up if he’s going to make you cum as hard as you do when I fuck you.” Gordon smirked upon hearing nothing but heavy breathing and moaning coming from the men in front of him, “That is, if he can even do it. Usually it doesn’t take this long to get you to cum.”

James turned his head to shoot Gordon a spiteful glare, “You’re going to eat your words, old man, Henry won’t be able to walk tomorrow when I’m done with him!”

Gordon sneered, “Not if you finish first.”

James gulped. Looks like Gordon knew he was close. His legs shook as he desperately fucked Henry as hard as he could, stroking his cock in time with his thrusts. Henry was gripping his shoulders hard, gasping his name over and over again. He was close too. James was determined to prove to Gordon that he could give Henry an even better orgasm than Gordon could. However, his body betrayed him, and all it took was Gordon pressing his chest to James’ back and giving a few powerful thrusts and James came inside of Henry. He tangled his hands in Henry’s hair as he kissed him furiously.

When he was certain James was finished, Gordon shoved him away and took his place inside Henry, who gasped in both shock and pleasure. Gordon pounded into Henry, pulling his hair ever so slightly to force his head back to expose his neck. Gordon dove down and sucked a noticeable hickey onto the juncture where Henry’s neck met his shoulder.

James leaned back against the headboard, thoroughly exhausted. He watched as Gordon fucked Henry less than three feet from where James was sitting; he could practically feel their body heat. James let his eyes wander over the two bodies in front of him. He admired Gordon’s powerful form: his shoulders, his legs, his _ass_... as well as Henry’s alluring curves holding Gordon down and anchoring him in place. James could feel another erection stirring and he wondered if he had the energy to cum a second time. He lazily stroked himself, watching the events unfolding in front of him.

Gordon could see James touching himself out of the corner of his eye and he chuckled to himself. He stopped what he was doing and instructed Henry to turn around and get on all fours, which he happily and quickly obliged. Gordon gave James a knowing smirk, “You look so tired, why don’t you let Henry do that for you?”

James eagerly nodded and shifted over in front of Henry.

Henry gripped James’ cock and the base and took just about all of it in his mouth, causing James to let out a low moan. His hips twitched as Henry bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked hard. Gordon resumed bucking his hips and Henry moaned low in his throat, the vibrations making James’ head spin. He grasped Henry’s hair tightly in both hands, ever so slightly pulling Henry’s head forward a little more each time he bobbed down. Soon, Henry wasn’t moving his head at all as James’ held it steady and face-fucked him.

Gordon leaned forward and lowered his voice to the growl he knew Henry loved, “Does this feel good? Do you like being fucked on both ends?”

Henry ‘mm-hmm’d in response, sending more vibrations up James’ dick.

“Mmm, that’s what I thought.” Gordon pressed kisses up Henry’s neck, his thrusts becoming a bit more erratic, “But I’m the one who fucks you so hard you can’t feel your legs the next day, right?”

Another desperate ‘mm-hmm’ from Henry.

“Yeahhh,” Gordon purred, “I’m not letting you cum until you beg for me.”

Henry pulled back so his lips were around the head of James’ cock and he gave the rest of the length firm strokes, urging James to finish quickly. James’ vision went white and he shoved his cock fully into Henry’s mouth, shooting seed down his throat. Henry gave a lazy, satisfied hum as he waited for James to finish. He pulled back with a gasp, “Please, oh god- fuck- please let me cum, Gordon- oh _fuck_ please let me cum, please-”

“Please, what?”

“Please sir,” Henry cried out, “please let me cum sir, oh god, sir, please sir, can I cum, sir?”

Gordon reached down and gave Henry’s cock a few firm strokes. “Cum,” he firmly commanded.

With a sharp whine, Henry came onto Gordon’s hand, his hips instinctively bucking a few times. Gordon quickly finished as well, pressing his hips firmly against Henry’s ass and cumming deep inside of him.

After a few moments, Gordon pulled out, and Henry collapsed on his side, panting heavily. James laid beside him, the two exchanging satisfied glances. Gordon sat against the headboard, catching his breath, his hand lazily stroking Henry’s hair.

“So,” James snickered, “next weekend?”


End file.
